


July 11th - Human AU

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [11]
Category: Detroit:Evolution, detroit:become human, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DEArtfest, Gavin is angry, Gen, Human AU, M/M, This time at a human Nines, like normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: With this I was interested to explore how the name "Nines" would come about if Nines didn't have the RK900 serial number. This is what I came up with, enjoy!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Kudos: 11





	July 11th - Human AU

**Author's Note:**

> With this I was interested to explore how the name "Nines" would come about if Nines didn't have the RK900 serial number. This is what I came up with, enjoy!

“Never!” Gavin screamed so that all the precinct could very clearly hear him, even if they were in Fowler’s office.  
“Gavin you haven’t had a partner in months, you're overworked, and frankly I am so over you sulking around this office not co-operating with anyone except Tina. You will work with Richard and that is final.”

That was a week ago. Gavin had started working with this Detective Richard Kamski and yet he hadn’t said a word to him. Richard has tried to approach him but Gavin wasn’t having any of it. Fowler was right; Gavin was overworked but this partner of his wasn’t the solution. They had gotten through a few more cases than Gavin had done in the previous week but it was nothing special. He was so sick of this idiot and one morning just took it way too far. Richard walked over to their desk space and placed a coffee down next to Gavin before retreating back to his own desk.  
“I’m sorry what the fuck is this?” he asked, glaring at the coffee cup before shifting his gaze to the impeccably dressed man at the next desk over.  
“I know you like coffee in the morning and just thought I’d do you the favour.”  
“Yeah well maybe next time just fucking leave it, I can get my own damn coffee.”  
“Detective Reed, why are you so cold with me?”  
“That’s none of your business.”  
“Actually I think it is. We’re meant to be partners. Partners work together on cases. Y’know, communication? If you won’t talk to me then I can’t do my job.”  
“Maybe you should ask for a new partner. I work alone.”  
“Fowler won’t allow that Detective Reed and you know it.”  
“Just call me Gavin for fuck sake.”  
“Fine Gavin. What can I do to make this work? I have to work with you so we might as well find a way that we can both deal with.”  
“Look. I can give you 10 reasons that I don’t like you. Maybe that’ll help you work out how to get your shit together.”  
“10? I was expecting more.”  
“Ha ha very funny. Ok, first of all you are WAY too up tight. That shirt does not have to have every fucking button done up.”  
“You don’t like me because of the way I dress. Gavin…”  
“Oh look there’s number 2. You have an excuse for everything.”  
“Yes, because…” Richard stopped himself. He didn’t need to prove Gavin’s point any further.  
“Number 3, you’ve looked through my files. Don’t protest, I know you have and that’s fucking creepy.” Richard broke eye contact with Gavin. He made a very fair point.  
“Number 4, you think you are so much better than everyone else which leads me to number 5. You get it from your dad who is an outright prick.”  
“Don’t you dare talk about my dad.”  
“You know what number 6 you’re whole family is a shit show. You all think you’re so perfect because your dad rules the world when really you’re the scum of the fucking earth.”  
“Oh like you're any better than I am.”  
“Big words coming from a small man. Number 7. You’re not fucking cut out for this job. You’ve spent your entire life living pretty in your fucking mansion where nobody can touch you. You don’t know the streets.”  
“I am perfectly cut out for this job thank you very much.”  
“Ha. Now that’s a good one. Number 8: you assume that just because you have money and live well then you can do whatever the fuck you want. It’s assholes like you that ruin this planet!”  
“Detective Reed. I worked to be here. I worked hard. You cannot assume that you know someone based on how they act on the outside because that’s not always the truth.  
“Yeah I get in dipshit. Y’know you could probably listen to your own advice. Number 9. Don’t lecture me about my bad habits, nothing will change.” and with that Gavin pulled a box of cigarettes out from one of his pockets and moved towards the small alley out the back of the DPD.  
“Aren’t you going to tell me number ten?” Richard called out after him. Gavin didn’t even turn around as he raised his right arm and flipped him off. This relationship was going nowhere good quickly and now the whole of the DPD knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of stupid but a lot of fun. Hope you're ready for AdaNorth tomorrow for 5+1!!!


End file.
